Legend of the Hina Blade
by Irritus185
Summary: He was meant to defeat the Hina Blade, an evil incarnation of a demon-possessed katana. Now with the help of a few mythical creatures he just might be able to do that...or die trying


A/N: Yo people! This is pretty cool for me. This was actually the very first fanfiction I had ever written. I wrote it about a year ago at the end of my sophomore year. The idea just popped into my head after reading the 9th volume of LH, and to tell the truth, it didn't even end up like this because I had made it into a corny, little 'Choose Your Own Adventure' book. You know what I'm talking about, right? Anyway, I never really finished it, but after I started writing 'And Life Goes On' I figured that it would be a nice little side-story that would tie in when Keitaro went to America. And yeah, I know all my other fics are mostly romance, but this one's a whole lot different. There's only be insinuating romance here, and replacing it is gonna be a whole lot of action, suspense, fantasy and other good old crap. Sound good to ya? Cool... Now, _ahem_, I give you the very first full-length story I have ever written. 

Disclaimer: Considering this is really my own story, I don't know exactly what to disclaim. I suppose that the Hina Blade isn't my idea, I borrowed it off the 9th volume of Love Hina. But everything else is **my** idea, okay?! I own it all! Everything! _(evil laugh)_ Ahahahahahhahahahaha! _(takes a deep breath)_ Huuuaaahhhh... Okay, I'm good. 

**Legend of the Hina Blade   
By Yamiga'sLight   
Prologue: Beginning of the End in the Beginning**

"..." – talking   
'... ' – thinking 

It was a dark and stormy night. Hey, cliché yeah... but really, it was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed across the dismal sky and rain poured in torrential downfalls as a dark figure ran across the plains, clutching something to its chest. It ran through the rain, using its clothes as a hood, somewhat shielding it from the onslaught of water. 

The figure finally saw its destination: a dark, fairly ominous cave that promised deals of great power... but only at a price. The figure sighed in relief. After weeks of searching and days of plotting, it had finally found the location of the legendary demon-possessed katana, the Hina Blade. It could finally prove to its master that it was strong enough to learn the final secrets of its master swordstyle. 

It sneered at the thought. So its master thought it wasn't worthy of learning its master's swordstyle? Why not? It was strong enough, it was smart enough, fast enough, agile enough, so why not? Stupid master... Well, when it gained possession of the Hina Blade, it wouldn't need its master anymore, it could make up its own swordstyle, one much stronger and much better than its master's. 

It grinned maliciously. It had spent many days trying to find some way to gain possession of the key that locked the Hina Blade in its magically sealed cave. Its master certainly kept it well hidden. But it was too clever to not find the key, and now... it had it. 

It looked down at the small dagger. It was made out the strangest metal, it looked like silver and gold mixed into one. It was also encrusted in dozens of gems: rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and many others. One thing was for certain, it definitely was not a weapon meant for battle. Well, after it was used for its purpose, perhaps the figure could sell it for a good price. Wealth and power, the perfect combination. 

A flash of lighting revealed the identity of our figure. A very young man, not even into his 20s yet. Our little character made his way to the entrance of the cave. There he reached out a hand, but winced when it smashed into an invisible wall and scraped his knuckles painfully against it. He shook his hand and looked at it, the knuckles raw and red. 

He cursed. Damn it, that was dumb of him to do. He had read as much of this place as possible and did not expect to run into something like this? He had even trained himself in the art of ninjitsu, which was looked down upon in those days by samurais, just to learn how to slip within the shadows and steal the key to this place. But that was then and this was now and nothing mattered right now except to unlock the cave and gain control of the Hina Blade. 

Raising the dagger, he jabbed it into the invisible barrier. A burst of light erupted from where the dagger entered the barrier and the boy was thrown back onto his rear as the barrier began shining fiercely. He threw up his arms as the cave started rumbling violently and shards of rock exploded from the entrance. A shattering sound later, and the young man looked up to see pillars of rock pushed up on either side of the entrance. 

The boy walked up to the entrance and notice symbols carved onto the pillars. They were written in kanji, but of course, he was educated enough to understand what they meant. After reading them however, he wasn't sure whether to feel excited from the power contained within the cave or alarmed of the evil along with it. 

_Beware all that enter here   
Let you come without fear   
A great power is within your grasp   
But regard your moral's lapse _

Careful of the spirit too   
A spirit soaked with darkness through and through   
A demon with a wrongful cause   
So please have a wise pause 

Magical energies keep the demon at bay   
So that it cannot do what it may   
But you have slashed the lock's strings   
So now it can do what it thinks 

Foolish mortal that has disobeyed   
You can now do what you may   
You have thrown Fate's deadly dice   
Now you will have to pay the price 

The warning is over   
The damage done   
Come hither mortal thou   
Come face your fate and future now 

The young man shivered as if a chill had grown within his soul. An ominous feeling overtook him, but the greed for power inside of him forced him to continue along. He ignored the warning and slowly walked into the cave, picking up the dagger on his way in. He would need it later on to completely break the seal on the Hina Blade. 

He made his way through the dark tunnel. The walls seemed to shine with a pulsating dark light. The young man's skin began to form a cold sweat. His soul froze even more as he made his way down the abysmal passageway. Eventually, a room came into view in front of him. In it was an altar, surrounded by five pillars. A shining white web surrounded the altar, connected by the five marble pillars and covering the entire altar, uniting at the top to form a dome. 

Each of the pillars had a giant kanji symbol raised upon their surfaces. The boy walked around each of them, reading each and every one of them. Let's see... there were the symbols bitoku, gi, chie, chuukou and tsuyosa. The young man scowled at them. So symbols protected the greatest power in all of Japan, and maybe even the world? How pitiful. 

He walked back over to the front of the cavern and looked upon the altar. Resting there was a katana, but there was something strange about this weapon. It was shining with a strange light and the metal... the metal had the colors of black, purple, dark blue, every murky color possible, swarming within its confines. Yes... this was definitely the Hina Blade, the demon-possessed katana that promised great power to any that had control of it. 

Well, it was time to break the seal and take hold of his prize. The young man gripped the dagger and readied himself for the ritual. He was nervous. The ritual required a sacrifice, and it certainly would be pain and maybe even life-threatening. But once he got the Hina Blade, a little pain would be considered insignificant compared to the power he was about to gain. 

Grasping the handle tightly, he held out his other arm and laid the edge of the dagger across his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he sliced open his flesh, cutting into one of veins. Blood spurted out and dripped down along his arm. The young man let out a yelp of pain. It hurt so _much_. But... it was worth it. Holding his arm to try to stem the flow somewhat, he raised and moved it next to the shining dome. 

Letting the blood drip from its wound, he held it over a side of the dome and let it fall onto the dome's surface. The second the blood came into contact with the surface, the glow turned from the silver it once was to a dark red, reflecting the color of the fluid escaping from the young man. A circle about a foot in diameter appeared with the symbol for demon written in black fire in the middle of it. 

The boy took the dagger into his good hand, and struggled to push it into the ring. It was becoming hard to concentrate with the giant amount of blood loss he had gone through. His vision was getting blurry and his limbs felt like lead. The dagger felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as he managed to shove it into the ring up to its hilt. 

Stuttering, his tongue numb from the loss of blood, and his head swimming with confusion, he managed to gasp out a phrase as he leaned on the dagger, the only thing that was holding him up at that point. "H-hanatsu aku k-k-kichou gekai, sen'ichiya n-no k-kurayami!" 

The ring throbbed with energy, and then began to spread across the entire dome, changing the sliver to a dark red then dark blue, indigo and finally pitch black. The symbol grew larger too, until it was nearly as big the young man himself. It then flashed in rapid succession before disappearing altogether. The boy fell to his knees. 

He groaned as the pain left him, only to be replaced with a numbing feeling. His vision was going dark and his strength was slipping away fast. He dragged himself up the steps to the altar from the hole in the barrier. He pulled himself up to the altar's top and reached out for the katana lying on top of it. He touched the hilt with the very tip of his fingertips and a blast of energy sent him sprawling back down the steps, landing him in a tangle of limbs. 

He gasped when he saw a man sitting on the altar, idly swinging the Hina Blade between his hands. The man was covered in complete battle armor, and his blood-shot eyes stared down scornfully at the young man lying in a pool of his own blood. The boy strained to raise his head to look at him better. "Who... who are you?" He groaned out. 

The man smirked and bent over to look at him. "The name would be Hina, Kashyoto Hina. And I thank you for breaking the seal on me. Now I can continue my original quest to purify the world." 

"But wait!" The young man gasped. "I freed you! Where's my reward?! I thought I would obtain the Hina Blade as my own!" 

The corners of Hina's mouth twisted into a wicked smile. He swung his legs and jumped off of the altar to land next to the boy. Bending over, he took the Hina Blade and traced its tip along the young man's face. "So sorry," he chuckled nastily. "Didn't anyone tell you? I _am_ the Hina Blade, and I bow down to _no one_. They bow down to _me_." He moved the katana down and pressed it against the boy's throat. The boy gurgled unhappily. "You should have read the warning at the entrance to my prison, but by then, it was already too late. So sorry my young, foolish friend, but there is only one prize that awaits you." 

With that he left the young man's side and walked out of the room. Turning around, he stated one thing. "I hope King Enma has a place for you in heaven, my idiotic rescuer... or better yet, in hell." He then strode out of the cavern, making his way down the dark passageway. 

Only one thought went through the young man's mind before everything went black. 'Dear Kami-sama, what have I done?' He took one last shuddering breath, and then was still. The only sound left in the room was the still steady dripping of blood falling from his wrist to the cold ground below. 

Meanwhile, Hina had finally made his way out of the cave. He took one step out and was immediately greeted with the roaring wind and pouring rain that accompanied the still raging storm. He smiled and then closed his eyes. Laughing softly, his mirth quickly turned to an insane degree. He threw back his head and laughed out loud, his voice reaching even over the rumble of the storm's thunder. Quieting down he held his face in one of his hands. "So ironic," he chuckled. "Yet so appropriate that weather like this would come with my revival." 

He raised his katana into the air and shouted out loud, his voice making the storm seem miniscule in comparison. "How's that, Yin?! I'm back! I'm back and there's no one to stop me! Your plan failed, Yin, and I will show you just how hard it is to stop Kashyoto Hina!" His voice broke down back into maniacal laughter, and the storm seemed to reflect him as a giant lightning bolt struck down on him, bathing him in monstrous light. 

Hina grinned viciously through the electricity crackling all around him. "It is time. Time to reach my ideals and rid this world of all its flaws. I will, on my katana! I will purify this imperfect world!" A cloud of black mist swirled around him and then... he was gone. 

***** 

Off in another plane of existence, an old man's head snapped up. His eyes widened in horror as he felt the aura of an evil essence being born back into the world. "No..." He whispered. "I thought I sealed him away. This cannot be." He slumped over and buried his face into his hands. How could this have happened? Some foolish, power hungry being must have heard about its power and gone to retrieve it. The poor, poor soul... 

Well, it wasn't like he didn't expect this. It was prophesized that that crazed madman would escape again, and you really can't escape destiny now, can you? Still, he would have preferred that this would never happen. But it was done, and that was that, and the only thing he could do now was bring the chosen one to this time and place. Although... he felt guilty bringing such a young boy into this horrible conflict, he would not wish for this burden to be put on anyone. 

In any case, he would have to call upon the help of an old friend. Snapping his fingers, he whispered a quick chant. Shortly after, a portal appeared beside him and a reptilian head popped out of it. Following quickly after, the rest of its body came to reveal that of a giant dragon. It smiled at the old man. "Well, Yin-sama, it's been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? What's it been? A century? A very long... long time..." 

The old man frowned. "As much as I would enjoy having a nice chat with you, Yamiga-kun, eternity, even in heaven, does get annoying after a while. I'm afraid we have graver matters on hand." He leaned forward and looked Yamiga in the eye. "Close your eyes." He did so. "Do you feel it? Do you feel that aura, that aura that we both know so well?" 

Yamiga sighed, reaching out his senses to feel for the aura. He felt it alright. His eyes snapped open just like Yin's had a little while ago before changing into enraged slits. "So..." He growled menacingly. "That bastard has returned, has he?" 

Yin nodded. "I know you hate him, Yamiga-kun, but please, listen to me before you go charge off. Please, do this as a favor... for me." Yamiga settled back down as he was about to leap back into the portal he had just come through. Of course he would obey this request. After all, Yin-sama had done more for him than he could count. The least he could do was hear him out. 

Yin smiled. "Thank you, Yamiga-kun. I know you hate him for what he did..." At this, Yamiga growled loudly. Yin sighed. "And I know he is evil for selling his soul to demons for power, but still... Unfortunately, this is no longer our fight. Our time is over, and mine has been for a long time. We must now leave this in the hands of the one chosen to defeat Hina and his ominous blade." 

Yamiga raised his head. This was an interesting turn. Someone was chosen to specifically battle Hina? He smiled excitedly. "Really?" He said. "And who would this warrior be? One of your line? Or maybe someone not of the human class? A dragon like myself maybe?" 

Yin smiled back at his friend's enthusiasm. "No, no... not one of the dragons, it's a human alright. But it's not a warrior either, well, at least not the kind you are thinking of." Yamiga perked up at this. What? Not even a warrior? What the heck was Yin-sama talking about? How could a non-warrior even _think_ to defeat Hina? 

Yin nodded at the dragon's perplexed look. "Yes, not a warrior, not even a fighter. Come, let me show you who it is." Yin waved his hand, beckoning for Yamiga to come closer. He did so, and Yin picked up a dusty mirror lying by his feet. He picked it off and rubbed it with the sleeve of his robes. He then breathed on it slightly, murmuring some chant as the glass fogged up. 

Yamiga craned his head to get a better look. The mist surrounding the surface cleared away, revealing a young teenager sleeping soundly in his bed, only to be interrupted every so often by a subdued thrashing of his arms, knocking the bed-sheets around him. 

Yamiga snorted. He twisted his head to look at Yin, who was looking fondly at the young boy while he snored softly, his mouth wide open and a little drool collecting at the corners. "A child, Yin-sama? This is the chosen one to bring down Hina?" 

"Yes." Yin sighed. "A child. One who does not even know the art of combat, let alone the fine parts of a samurai's swordsmanship. He is young... and inexperienced, but do not let his age or size fool you, my friend. There is definitely more to this young man that meets the eye." 

"If you say so, Yin-sama." Yamiga said. "But... why did you call me here? If this child is supposed to be the chosen one, what use could I be?" 

"Because, since he is only a child, he knows nothing of our world, Yamiga-kun. He is of a different time, a different place. Coming here, it will be as if he were born anew. And that's where you come in, my friend. You must guide him, Yamiga-kun, and guide him well. Shelter him until he can learn to take care of himself, and stay by his side after that. He can do it, Yamiga-kun... but he can not do it alone." 

Yamiga nodded gravely. "I hear you, Yin-sama. I will do my best." He looked back onto the boy who was sleeping half on his bed, half off, his neck bent slightly as his head lay on the floor. He still snored on, dead to the world around him. "But are you sure it has to be him? Can it not be anyone else?" 

"I'm sure it has to be him," Yin laughed. "The fates do not lie." His face reverted back into a somber expression. "But it will be a long and treacherous journey. I hope he will be strong enough to handle it." 

"I'm sure he will be just fine, Yin-sama." 

"I hope you are right, my friend," he murmured. "I hope you are right." He turned back to look at the sleeping boy. Such youth, thrown into such danger, what were the Kamis _thinking_ when they made this young man the one prophesized to defeat one of the most evil incarnations in the world? Well, this was all up to fate now. 

"Good luck... Neo." 

***** 

The teenager woke up with a start, thinking that he had heard someone call out his name. He quickly looked around before realizing he was standing on his head while he was fast asleep. He moved himself off the bed and stood, trying to massage the crick out of his sore neck. Realizing he wasn't going to go to bed soon considering how he woke up, Neo made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. 

He walked over to the cabinet, took a glass out and then turned towards the sink. Turning the faucet on, he allowed the glass to fill up until it was nearly full and then downed the entire thing in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with his hand and leaned over in the sink. Since he hadn't turned the faucet off, he cupped his hands under the flowing stream of water and gathered it in his hands before splashing it onto his face. 

He sighed. What a dream he had just had! It was so real, so vivid. It felt like he was really there. He felt what it was like when that boy slit his wrists, or when the man got struck by lightning, or when... But the more he tried to recall the dream, the more it slipped through the cracks of his mind as the water had flown through his fingers just seconds before. 

Neo sighed again and moved his wet bangs out of his eyes. Even though the memory of the dream was gone, a feeling of dread was left in his stomach. Some... ominous feeling was left within his soul, a foreboding of something yet to come. He sighed and spit into the sink, the faucet still leaking slightly, mixing with his spit and running down the drain. He groaned again and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. 

"Ugh, that's the last time I eat three-day-old chili dogs." 

A/N: So, what do you people think? Yeah, I know, it's not as long as my usual stories, but hey, it's a work in progress. Anyway I'm expecting it to be around 80-100 pages. Oh, was it ominous enough for you? Heh, anyway, I hope you read this since it will make more sense and will be nice to know when Keitaro goes to America in my other story, 'And Life Goes On.' In any case, please review, and remember, no flames! 

Oh, also for those that don't understand Japanese, here is a little vocabulary. I might be a little wrong on the grammar though because I really don't know how to piece sentences together in Japanese, I only know Spanish, and I'm not even very good at that! Heh, just don't have the memory for it... Sorry! _(shrugs)_

Index of Japanese terms: 

1.. bitoku - virtue   
2.. chie - wisdom   
3.. chuukou – loyalty; filial piety   
4.. gi - justice   
5.. tsuyosa – power; strength   
6.. Hantsu aku kichou gekai, sen'ichiya no kurayami – Release the evil back to   
the world, darkness of a thousand and one nights   
7.. Kami-sama - God   
8.. King Enma – the judge of the underworld in Japanese mythology, he   
decides whether mortals go to heaven or hell   
9.. -kun – suffix/honorific that indicates friendliness; usually   
reserved for males   
10.. –sama – suffix/honorific indicating a great level of respect or   
admiration and is used towards people who are older or of much   
higher standing 


End file.
